


Accidents Happen

by odpadky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2017 Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, PWP without Porn, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odpadky/pseuds/odpadky
Summary: From the Kink Meme: voyeurism, clarke accidentally sees/watches bellamy and octavia fucking and gets invited to join in. Bonus points for sexy warrior octavia and if she knew clarke was there the whole time.





	

In her defense, Clarke wasn't looking, it wasn't her fault the storage closet door was cracked. She'd only meant to close it- the dropship was always open and she didn't want god knows what getting into the medical supplies- but once she'd seen the two people hidden in the corner she couldn't force herself to back away.  
  
Bellamy's head was thrown back, the tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief, his Adam's apple dipping as he swallowed so hard her own teeth clenched in sympathy. Octavia was pressed against him, one hand braced on the wall beside his head, the other disappearing into the non-existent space between them.  
  
Any doubt Clarke had about what they were doing was wiped away at the guttural "O" Bellamy croaked out, his voice cracking and Octavia's whispered "Bell, please, it's been so long" in response.  
  
Clarke's own hard swallow seemed like it echoed throughout the tiny space but neither of them noticed so maybe it was all in her head. She stared, unable to tear her eyes away, as so many things slotted into place.  
  
The two of them strutting, leonine and graceful, around the camp, in sync in a way that she'd chalked up to siblings but in hindsight was too sensual for that to be all it was. Octavia growing up alone under the floor with only Bellamy to keep her company, yet so assured and adult, confident in her own skin, made more sense when Clarke considered someone had to have encouraged her to feel that way.  
  
Bellamy dropped his head to Octavia's shoulder with a gasp and slid his hands under her jacket, up her back, breaking them apart as she shrugged it off.  
  
"We can’t keep doing this," he whispered, muffled and quiet but perfectly audible to Clarke who was completely attuned with nearly painful attention to every thing happening just beyond the shelf in between them, just barely visible through the cracked door.  
  
"Just one more time." Octavia's voice was low and throaty and Clarke shivered, feeling like she'd been caressed. She felt herself flush as her skin erupted in goosebumps and her nerves stood at attention.  
  
She should move, run away and pretend she'd never seen this, didn't know this, but her feet were rooted to the ground and her hand clenched around the door was stuck fast like it had been welded there.  
  
She couldn't think beyond keeping quiet and controlling her breathing while she stood, transfixed by the the picture they made. She'd known they were both so beautiful but seeing them dramatically rendered in chiaroscuro together like this was a whole new thing.  
  
She was dimly aware that everything, _everything_ , about this was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was hard to think when she couldn't stop watching Octavia stroking Bellamy slowly and deliberately, when Clarke could see his chest heave as he struggled for control, when her own thighs ached and her nipples had pebbled to painful points and shocked her when every breath she took pressed them against her bra. Her entire body was on fire.  
  
"I miss us, Bell."

Clarke bit back a whimper just before it escaped as Bellamy snapped and twisted Octavia around so now she was pressed up against the wall and he was running his hands up and down her body.  
  
"Me first," he murmured, one hand cupping her breast and the other slipping between them. Clarke heard the rustle and snap of Octavia's pants being undone and the sharp _ziiiiip_ of the zipper sent a bolt of lightning straight to her cunt, making her knees shake.  
  
She leaned against the door frame, one hand sliding to her own zipper before she realized what she was doing and looked frantically over her shoulder to make sure she, they, were alone. The dropship was empty, she'd known it was, she would've heard someone coming up the ladder, it was a miracle the Blake's hadn't heard her own ascent.  
  
Before she could think about what she was doing, she turned back, quietly undoing her pants, to see Bellamy on his knees and Octavia's pants around her ankles. He had one hand wrapped around her thigh, holding her steady as the other slid up and her fingers dove into his hair and twisted.  
  
Octavia's gasp drowned out the quiet one Clarke couldn't contain as she slid her hand down her pants, her fingers pressing against her clit, trying to contain the need roaring through her veins. Clarke dipped her fingers lower, she'd never been so wet in her life, and spread the slickness up and around, as Bellamy buried his face between Octavia’s legs. Octavia leaned her head back, thunking it lightly against the wall and let out a sigh so satisfied, Clarke’s thighs clenched.  
  
She tried to go slow, tried to, god help her, draw it out as Octavia's breathing grew harsher and sped up. She was making these helpless mewling noises, clearly trying to hold herself back and failing and with each one Clarke’s pulse pounded a little bit harder.  
  
She tried to keep herself from panting, swirling her middle finger faster and faster over her clit. She nearly lost control when Bellamy threw one of Octavia's legs over his shoulder. He presumably got a better angle judging from the quiet cry Octavia let out before biting down on her own hand and Clarke nearly came right then, only barely pulling her hand away in time.  
  
She held herself on the edge, burning and trembling, as Octavia went over gasping her brother's name and shaking as she slid her leg off his shoulder.  
  
Clarke didn't want it to be over too soon, not after me first when there was more to see, but not wanting to come too soon and have to start again. The second one always took longer and she didn't want to be left dangling if they finished before her.  
  
It was going to be hard enough to make her way through the camp to her tent with this movie burned into her mind's eye, she didn't want to add an aborted orgasm to the struggle.  
  
She struggled to get her breathing in check as Octavia pulled her pants up and pressed a kiss to Bellamy's neck, turning them around again so his back was once more up against the wall and dropping down to her knees. As she undid his buckle, Clarke gave herself a gentle stroke and hissed, her clit so sensitive her knees nearly gave out and she sagged further against the door frame, the edge of her jacket tapping against the metal.  
  
Clarke froze.

She yanked her hand out of her pants and looked up, flushing in every cell in her body, sure she was caught, unprepared for the anticipation that swept through her at the thought. She didn’t- this wasn’t- she couldn’t want them to catch her.  
  
Bellamy’s head was back and his eyes were closed, his jaw clenched so tight it was ticking. Octavia’s attention was entirely occupied as she held his dick firmly in her hand, ducking her head to trace her tongue delicately along the underside, making him gasp. Clarke was torn between relief and a surprising amount of disappointment as she realized they still didn’t know she was there.  
  
She wanted them to catch her.  
  
She slid her hand back into down under the waistband of her panties, helpless to stop the mental picture of herself on her knees, pressed up against Octavia’s back, her mouth sucking lightly on her neck, her fingers buried in her cunt as Octavia wrapped her lips around the head of Bellamy’s cock and slid her mouth down.  
  
Clarke’s breath caught as Octavia bobbed once, twice, three times, taking him deeper each time she went. She’d clearly practiced, no one could deep throat with that level of comfort without knowing exactly what they were doing and the thought made Clarke’s vision hazy around the edges.  
  
Like his sister before him, Bellamy was biting down on his hand, muffling his groans into harsh panting. His other hand was cupped under Octavia’s head, his fingers threaded through her hair, holding her steady and she sucked him off, twisting her hand and alternating fast and slow.  
  
Clarke was close now, so close she didn’t think she could stop if she wanted to and she felt every clench of his fingers in Octavia’s hair in the throb of her clit. She couldn’t stop thinking about their hands on her, rough and smooth, big and small, touching her everywhere, stroking her hotter and higher and closer and _there_.  
  
She bit down on nothing so hard she thought she felt her jaw crack as the wave crashed over her and she almost lost her balance. Her cunt fluttered and clenched as Bellamy lost control, his hips jerking and a low moan sneaking out as he came, Octavia’s cheeks ballooning out for a second before she swallowed.  
  
Clarke quickly buttoned her pants, the zipper would have to wait until she was over by the hatch, and wiped her fingers off on her leg. She moved as quietly as she could, shaking her head a little to clear the post-orgasm fog. Her eyes darted back to the Blake’s to see Bellamy run a knuckle along Octavia’s jaw as she tucked him away.  
  
Octavia’s smiled up at him and Clarke started to back away, struggling to wrap her head around what had just happened, unable to believe she’d gotten away with it, when Octavia looked over her shoulder, her smile shifting into a smirk.  
  
“Hey Clarke, just join us next time."

 

\---

 

Clarke had run. What else was she supposed to do?  
  
_“Just join us next time.”_  
  
There was so much to do and a camp to run and she and Bellamy were just finding their equilibrium and she couldn't afford to screw that up, no matter how much she wanted to. And it would, right? It would have to. A secret that big wouldn't rest easily.  
  
Or would it? Octavia and Bellamy seemed to have no trouble carrying it.  
  
She wasn't sure what she expected, knowing what she knew now. They were the same, they prowled and sniped, flashing their dimples when they wanted to charm, setting their jaws and letting those knife-edged cheekbones speak for them when they needed to look fierce. The image of the two of them was burned into Clarke’s retinas like a bright light afterimage that wouldn't fade.  
  
Clarke spent a lot of time in her tent.  
  
When she wasn't in her tent, she realized she wasn't the only one watching. As she went about her business in camp she could feel both of the Blakes’ attention on her as heavy and present as a physical touch. The awareness made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her skin constantly erupt in goosebumps.  
  
One time she looked up and met Octavia’s dark, heavy-lidded gaze and the glint in her eye, not to mention the smug quirk of her lip, sent a bolt of lightning straight to Clarke’s core and aftershocks skittering through her nervous system.  
  
_“Just join us next time.”_  
  
Clarke staggered- just a little, barely noticeable really but of course Octavia noticed and that lip quirk widened into a smug, satisfied smile- before she caught herself and hurried away.  
  
Bellamy watched her with more tense wariness than his sister which made sense because of the two of them, he was the one who’d been truly living with how wrong people would think it was and that was an entirely new mindfuck when she thought that through.  
  
What would it have been like for them to grow up that way? For Octavia, knowing in the most superficial way that this wasn't something brothers and sisters did but not caring because it wasn't like she'd ever be able to get that with anyone else? For Bellamy, knowing exactly how wrong what they were doing was but knowing he was her only outlet, her only opportunity to ever experience something so primal and necessary?  
  
Everything about this was fucked up.  
  
But in spite of how fucked up she knew it should've been, her heart hurt when she thought about how lonely and desperate they must've grown up. The part she couldn't wrap her head around was how much it didn’t feel fucked up when she thought about it, thought about how much she wanted to be a part of it.  
  
And so a charged standoff ensued. They watched her with dark, hungry eyes and she watched back with eyes she suspected looked nearly the same. They circled each other, not saying anything, just watching. And waiting.  
  
Octavia broke first. She sidled up to Clarke when she was alone one day leaning in close, her hair swinging down and brushing against Clarke’s arm, the gentle barely there contact sending a shockwave through her entire body.  
  
“I need to get out of here, want to come?”  
  
Clarke could feel herself flush from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She couldn't mean- she met Octavia’s eyes and the her mischievous smile told Clarke the other girl knew exactly what she'd said.  
  
“I-” she looked around, everyone was doing their thing, no one was looking.  
  
“It's fine, Clarke. Everyone’s occupied. Take a break.” Octavia slid a hand down Clarke’s arm and entwined their fingers, gently tugging her towards the woods.  
  
“I-” she swallowed, looked around one more time. There wasn't anything she had to be doing and she was tired of waiting and watching and pretending she didn't want this as much as she did.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” The words came out in a rush and left her nearly dizzy with relief. She wanted this. No more pretending. Octavia grinned, sharp and bright and tugged her harder, taking off into the woods.

As she followed Octavia through the trees, her pulse picked up a little more with every step. Anticipation zinged through her, bouncing around and settling into a simmer low in her belly. She tightened her grip on Octavia’s hand and the memory of Bellamy’s hand tangled in the girl’s hair flashed through her mind. It’d been so long since anyone else had touched her like that.  
  
The thought brought her up short and she stumbled, pulling Octavia to a halt. “Have you-” she stopped, licked her lips and tried again. “You’ve never done this before, right? With a girl?”  
  
“Nope.” Octavia drew out the word and popping the p at the end, smiling and stepping closer. “But I’m a fast learner.”  
  
She took another step closer into Clarke’s personal space, raising the hand not tangled with hers to brush Clarke’s hair back. She leaned in and Clarke could feel her breath on her face. “You okay with that?”  
  
For a split second, the mask dropped and Clarke saw Octavia was just as on edge, just as drunk on a cocktail of nerves and anticipation as she was. Maybe even more so, she was trusting Clarke with more than she’d ever trusted an outsider with before, not just her secrets but her first time with a girl, probably her first time with anyone except Bellamy. The thought took Clarke’s breath away.  
  
When Clarke didn't respond, Octavia swayed back slightly, more unsure than Clarke had ever seen her and she instinctively leaned forward, pressing her lips against hers, wanting to assure her almost as much as she wanted to touch her.  
  
Octavia’s mouth was soft and warm and she sighed when Clarke made contact before leaning into the kiss. Her lips parted and the pointy tip of her tongue swept tentatively across Clarke’s lower lip. Clarke returned the touch with her own and Octavia’s mouth was so sweet and she was making that soft kitten noise Clarke remembered with exquisite clarity and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from tangling her hand in Octavia’s hair and pulling her head back for a better angle.  
  
Clarke lost time for awhile as they kissed, nipping and licking and exploring with tongues and hands. Eventually Octavia pulled away, catching Clarke’s lip in her teeth for a second before letting go and laughing at Clarke’s dazed expression, looking pleased with herself.  
  
“Come on, Bell’s waiting.” She grabbed Clarke’s hand again and towed her through the forest as Clarke tripped over her feet a little and caught up.  
  
When they reached the clearing and Bellamy saw him, for a split second his shields dropped completely and shock flashed across his face. It was gone in an instant and the smirk was back, his arms crossed and chin tilted up, so very much like Octavia, Clarke couldn't help note.  
  
“Didn't think you were the type to get down in the dirt like this, princess.”  
  
“Bell-” Octavia glanced back at Clarke, gauging to see if she was going to cut and run.  
  
Even though the last thing she'd come here for was a fight, Clarke couldn't stop herself from straightening her spine and tilting her chin up. “You don't know me well enough to know what I'll get down in.” She wasn't running this time.  
  
Octavia sighed and rolled her eyes, dropping Clarke’s hand as she moved closer to Bellamy. “I told you she was into it.”  
  
Bellamy broke Clarke’s stare and looked down at her. “How do you know she isn't just here to lecture us, O?”  
  
Octavia grinned. “Well-”  
  
Whatever Bellamy saw in her face, he wasn't expecting. He jaw dropped a little and he looked back to Clarke, no disdain this time, just slightly uncertain appraisal.  
  
Clarke liked it.  
  
“I'm not here to lecture,” she said, stepping forward. “I'm here because I want you. Both of you.”  
  
His nose flared as he sucked in a single sharp breath and Octavia went up on her toes in anticipation. Clarke took another step closer, they were in touching distance now. She reached out a hand and trailed a finger down Octavia’s jaw.  
  
“I don't want to just watch.”  
  
Bellamy’s breath huffed out but he didn't move. Clarke could see Octavia watching them intently out of the corner of her eye but she didn't break eye contact with Bellamy. Octavia didn't need anymore proof she was on board.  
  
She took a breath and reached out, impressed with how steady her hand was when her pulse was banging like a drum, her eyes still locked on his.

Clarke brushed her fingertips along his wrist, light and teasing, planning to trace them up his arm when he moved faster than she was prepared for. His hand closed tight around her wrist almost but not quite hard enough to bruise and he pulled her in. Her head tilted back, preparing to meet him and he stopped a hair’s breath from her lips. His control was staggering.  
  
“What do you want?” She whispered. She turned her head to look at Octavia and he was close enough that his lips brushed against her cheek. “Both of you?”  
  
Octavia stepped in pressed against the both of them, warm and sure against Clarke’s side, her pupils so blown the deep blue was just a faint ring.  
  
“I want to watch.” Her voice was huskier than Clarke had ever heard it. Clarke’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips as Octavia looked to Bellamy while running her fingers up Clarke’s back. “Show me what to do, Bell. Show me how to make it good for her.”  
  
Bellamy swallowed hard and Octavia tugged on the back of Clarke’s collar, breaking them apart and tugging her jacket off. Clarke shrugged it off trying to help, fumbling a bit when her wrists got stuck in the sleeves as Octavia pulled too fast before shaking herself loose.  
  
Then Bellamy was there, his hands hot and strong around her waist, easing her back and down onto the ground where Octavia dropped back on her knees, waiting to support Clarke’s head and shoulders in her lap. He knocked her legs apart with one knee and settled over her, looming close but not pressing closer.  
  
Bellamy pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw, biting down gently on the tendon and Clarke moaned, all of the longing that had been building up since she'd seen them escaping in one raw, desperate noise. The sound cut through the clearing, seeming to echo off the trees and Clarke froze, sure somebody would hear and come running, mildly embarrassed she was already that far gone.  
  
“It's okay, Clarke.” Octavia petted her hair back and bent over her, running her other hand through Bellamy’s hair as he ran his tongue down Clarke’s neck and nipped at her collar bone. “No one can hear us, you can scream if you want to.”  
  
She smirked, dimple popping out. “I did.”  
  
Clarke gasped, equally overwhelmed by the mental picture of Octavia in her place juxtaposed by the reality of Octavia leaning over her, backlit by the afternoon sun, and Bellamy’s teeth closing over her nipple through her shirt. She should've known he'd be a biter.  
  
Octavia tugged at Bellamy’s hair and he looked up, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
“Take her shirt off. I want to see.”  
  
Clarke laughed, choking slightly on the end as Bellamy ran his hands down her sides and slid them under her shirt. The muscles in her stomach jumped as they made skin to skin contact. “For someone who's never done this before you have a pretty good idea of what you want.”  
  
“I told you,” she said, bending down and kissing the underside of Clarke’s jaw just like Bellamy had before trailing her lips up and nipping at her earlobe. “I'm a quick learner.”  
  
Bellamy laughed quietly and slid his hands up, pushing Clarke’s shirt and Arc issue sports bra up as he went. Octavia leaned back and helped pull them over Clarke’s head, the sudden shock of the cool air causing Clarke to shiver before Bellamy’s hot hands closed over her tits, the calluses scraping her nipples. Her hips bucked up involuntarily, the combination of sensations overwhelming her.  
  
Octavia bent back down, leaning close to Clarke’s ear. “I’ve never been able to share this with anyone,” she whispered, watching her brother and running her hands along Clarke’s shoulders, lightly holding her down. “He can make you feel so good.”  
  
He ran the tip of his tongue lightly around one nipple, then the other before closing his mouth over one and sucking lightly. He looked up through his lashes at the two of them, studying them for a moment before pulling back.

“What do you want to see, O?” he asked, cradling Clarke’s other tit and running his rough thumb in circles around the peak, never quite touching it and driving her mad with each near miss.  
  
“Show me how to fuck her with my fingers.” Clarke groaned and her hips bucked again.  
  
Bellamy focused on her, never letting up with his thumb. “You okay with that?”  
  
Clarke was momentarily caught off guard. She was sprawled, topless and nearly panting in Octavia’s lap while Bellamy fondled her tits and he was giving her an out of she wanted it. It was- well, it was more considerate than she would've expected of anyone given the situation. She remembered Octavia giving her the same out and had a sudden picture of the two of them, Bellamy checking in with every step and that thought was surprisingly sweet. And incredibly hot, if she was being entirely honest.  
  
“Yes. God- yes,” she gasped out, biting down on her lip as he finally ran his thumb over her nipple, pressing down and scraping a little with his nail.  
  
He nodded once, consent confirmed before scooting back slightly and grabbing her belt. Octavia reached down, her hair curtaining either side of Clarke’s face when she leaned forward and cupped Clarke’s tits, circling her nipples with her thumbs the way Bellamy had been.  
  
She couldn't believe how close she was to coming and she didn't even have her pants off yet. She could've sworn she'd never been this sensitive before.  
  
Granted she'd never been caught between two Blakes, overwhelmed by their hands on her, her cunt aching and clenching down on nothing, her breathing crossing the line into panting as Bellamy undid the button of her belt and the snap of her pants and Octavia swirled and pinched her nipples.  
  
Bellamy pauses when he pulls down Clarke’s zipper and looks up, his jaw momentarily going slack as his eyes darken and he takes in the picture the two of them make.  
  
“The view’s better down here if you want to see what I'm doing.” His voice was so deep and gravely it was almost a groan. Clarke struggled up on her elbows, lifting herself off of Octavia’s lap so she could move if she wanted to.  
  
Octavia leaned down and kissed Clarke, the upside down angle making it awkward as she licked into her mouth, giggling a little as Clarke tilted her chin up and bumped Octavia’s nose, clacking their teeth together. Then Octavia pulled back and stripped off her jacket and tank top, lean and elegant in the afternoon light.  
  
Clarke reached for her, wanting to touch her but Octavia knocked her hand away and wadded her jacket and shirt up with Clarke’s discarded counterparts and shoving them under her head and shoulders to make up the lost support.  
  
“You first,” she said and scooted around to pull Clarke’s boots off while Bellamy pulled her pants down, meeting Clarke’s stare and with a slight smile and shrug.  
  
Then Clarke was naked lying on the ground in the sun and everything went a little surreal and for a second she thought she was dreaming but then she snapped back as Bellamy slid his hot, rough hands up her legs and the air hit the dampness that had already spread down her thighs a little, shocking her with the sudden cold.  
  
Octavia draped herself across Bellamy’s back and hooked her chin over his shoulder to get a better view, one hand clutching at his shirt, the other reaching out to trace lightly along Clarke’s pubic bone and Clarke dropped her head back and gulped in air. Watching them made it hard to breathe.  
  
The first brush of Bellamy’s thumb across her clit jolted through her so hard she jerked off the ground. Octavia laughed and dug her fingers into Clarke’s hip, holding her down as Bellamy settled in.  
  
Clarke pushed herself back up on her elbows and looked down, watching the two of them watch her as Bellamy circled his clit with his thumb. Octavia slid her fingers through Clarke’s curls, pushing Bellamy’s hand down.  
  
“Spread her open, Bell,” she said as she took over working Clarke’s clit. “I love when you do that.”  
  
He turned a little, knocking his nose into Octavia’s cheek her face was so close. “Are you sure you just want to watch?"

The question was the perfect mix of affection and exasperation and Clarke’s heart twisted at the sweetness and familiarity that came with it. The combination of emotion was so out of place Clarke started to laugh only to choke on it as Octavia retaliated by pinching her clit and ignoring the question.  
  
Bellamy spread her lips open and ran a finger along the seam. Clarke was so wet he almost slipped in before gathering her arousal and spreading it around, his fingers tangling with Octavia’s.  
  
Octavia slid off his back slightly, keeping her chin hooked over his shoulder but twisting her hips around so she had room to slide her hand into her own pants. Clarke sat up a little, trying to reach for her again but Octavia was just barely out of reach.  
  
“I’ve never got to watch like this,” she said, not moving any closer. “Fuck her, Bell. I want to see.”  
  
Clarke settled back on her elbows, shaking her hair back. “I feel like I should be helping.”  
  
“You were left out last time, think of it as your overdue turn.” Bellamy said, smirking as he pushed a finger inside her.  
  
Her vision went white around the edges. She was so wet he slid right in with no resistance. It’d been so long since she'd felt anything except her own hand, she clamped down tight and let out a low keen.  
  
She was so tight she could feel every inch of his finger, every bump of his knuckles, every ridge of his calluses as he worked his finger in and out, every movement sending sparks up and down her spine.  
  
Clarke looked back down at Octavia’s gasp and saw she'd pushed her pants further down so she could get her own fingers inside of her, moving her hand in time to Bellamy’s.  
  
“Another one, Bell,” Octavia whispered, her pointy tongue darting out to wet her lips.  
  
“Give her a minute, O. She's tight.”  
  
“It's good,” Clarke gasped. “More.”  
  
He slid another finger in and Clarke almost cried at the stretch of it. After a minute where Clarke lost herself in the hot slide of his fingers inside her and Octavia’s quiet gasps as she worked herself, Octavia reached over with her free hand and pushed Bellamy’s thumb firmly down on Clarke’s clit.  
  
“Like that,” she said, moving it in circles. She swept her eyes up and met Clarke’s. “I like it like that.”  
  
Both of their hands on her, their eyes on her, was too much and Clarke felt herself starting to quake as the burning swept through her. Her toes curled as it settled low, bubbling up in an inferno in her center.  
  
“She's close, O.”  
  
“I want to feel.”  
  
And then Octavia wiggled a slender finger inside Clarke, sliding it in between Bellamy’s and curling it a little as she worked it in and hitting the exact right spot.  
  
Clarke’s cunt clamped down on both of their fingers as she came and her elbows slid out from underneath her. She collapsed onto the makeshift jacket pillow with a hoarse cry that broke at the end. Her hips jerked wildly and everything went black for a second and through it all they both kept fucking her, slow and steady as she came down.  
  
Octavia slipped her finger out with a pleased grin and stuck it in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked before slowly pulling it out with a wet pop.  
  
Bellamy pulled back and she caught his wrist, tugging his hand up so she could lick his fingers off too and Clarke tried to readjust to her new reality where nothing would ever turn her on like this again.  
  
Clarke pushed herself up and shook off her daze, shoving her hair out of her eyes.  
  
“Who's turn is it now?” She asked, her voice thick.  
  
Octavia let go of Bellamy’s wrist and let his hand drop before reaching for his belt.

“My turn to show you.” She said, dragging the zipper down and palming his cock when it sprang free, hard and ready, pushing him back onto his knees with a hand on his chest.  
  
Clarke scooting up behind Octavia, hooking her chin over her shoulder the way Octavia had hooked hers over Bellamy’s. Bellamy groaned as Clarke pressed a kiss to Octavia’s jaw and Octavia gave him a long, slow stroke.  
  
Clarke slid her hands around Octavia's waist and ran one up her ribs to cup her tit and the other one down her pants.  
  
Octavia was wet and her clit was hard, she'd probably been close to the edge when she'd stopped. While Octavia jerked Bellamy off, Clarke slid two fingers into her and settled her thumb over her clit, twisting her wrist to get the right angle.  
  
She and Octavia watched Bellamy and he watched them back as they moved together in tandem, Octavia stroking and twisting her wrist the way Clarke remembered she had and Clarke thrusting and curling her fingers inside Octavia, trying to find the right spot. Bellamy swallowed hard and clenched his teeth the way he had before and Octavia was making those happy kitten noises again as they both got closer.  
  
Octavia’s rhythm got jerky right as her cunt started to tremble and Clarke added a third finger and gave her clit a sharp flick, then another. Octavia keened and clenched down on her and Clarke gentled the stroke and held her tight against her as she came.  
  
Bellamy’s hips were jerking wildly and Clarke could tell he was close so she reached out and wrapped her hand around Octavia’s and pumped twice before Bellamy came, spurting on the ground next to her knee.  
  
He fell forward on one hand and after a beat his shoulders started to shake and for one awful moment Clarke thought he was crying but then he looked up and he was laughing. She looked at the three of them in various states of undress, falling all over each other next to a wet spot on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and knocked a twig loose and then she was laughing too.  
  
Octavia grinned and started to giggle, flopping forward on the ground, dragging Clarke with her and reaching out to pull Bellamy down too. She curled into Bellamy and Clarke cuddled up against her back and Bellamy draped an arm across both of them.  
  
Their giggles subsided and they lay there in the silence for a moment, happy and dated in the sunshine.  
  
“Hey princess, bet you didn't see this coming,” Bellamy said, his voice wry and Clarke snorted into the space between Octavia’s shoulder blades setting the three of them off again.


End file.
